Salacious Syndrome
by angel-eyes8611
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke stepped forth from the dark corner of her bedroom, Sakura did the thing she had been waiting to do for so long... "Sakura... Long time, no-" His words were abruptly cut off when Sakura's fist met his face, and he stumbled backwards. 'Did Sakura just... Hit me in the face...' In which Sasuke has a condition only Sakura can cure, and hilarity ensues. M for lemon.


_**~*Salacious Syndrome*~**_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke staggered through the forests of Hi no Kuni as if in a daze, barely able to refrain from tripping over his own feet much less the stray rocks and sticks that laid in his path. It had been exactly three weeks since he had finally avenged his clan- a whole twenty one days since he killed his bastard of a brother. Sasuke figured he might as well start heading back to Konohagakure and save Naruto the trouble of finding him and dragging him back, now that his life's duty was now completed. Well, that wasn't entirely true... There was _one _more duty he had to fulfill, but Sasuke figured he could put that one off for a few years at least. After all, he had no reason to rush; Sasuke had all the time in the world, and nearly every girl in it to choose from. Although a certain pink-haired one _did _cross his mind more than a few times...

"_Shit_-!" Sasuke cursed quietly to himself when he stumbled over a fallen branch in the path. His shinobi senses just weren't working with him lately, it seemed, ever since his fight with Itachi. The last few weeks Sasuke had been having troubles with his coordination and his head seemed to be up in the clouds more often than not, daydreaming about not-so-innocent situations involving a certain kunoichi... At first it was a few erotic dreams here and there, nothing he couldn't handle, but as the days passed by it got worse and worse until he couldn't look at the most mundane object in the world without nearly having a nosebleed, among other throbbing pains. Sasuke didn't know what had come over him, though he blamed it all on hormones. He was a young man, after all.

The last remaining Uchiha walked down the worn out forest path towards Konohagakure, trying in vain to keep his dirty thoughts at bay, when a light breeze hit him. The familiar fragrance of cherry blossoms hit his nostrils and he stiffened at the flowery aroma... In more ways and places than one. _Dead puppies, old grandmas, Naruto's rancid feet...! _Sasuke chanted in his head in an desperate attempt to rid himself of the promiscuous thoughts that plagued his mind, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head vehemently. After a few uncomfortable minutes of imagining various mutilated cute and fuzzy animals as well as other disturbingly disgusting images the scent had gone away, and with it the awkward waddle his problem had caused him. _What is wrong with me lately...? _Sasuke wracked his brain over the reason for his current predicament, but only came up with blanks. Was he sick, perhaps? Sakura would know, he concluded. When he got back to the village maybe he would pull her aside in private and ask her about it- that is, after cornered her wearing one of those slutty little nurse outfits, bent her the examination table, and fucked her silly.

"God _dammit_..." Sasuke growled for the umpteenth time that day in frustration (aside from the sexual kind), pinching the bridge of his nose to suppress the upcoming rush of blood. Here he was again, riling himself up after he had finally managed to calm himself down. Sasuke heaved a heavy sigh in exasperation, banishing his perverted thoughts of Sakura screaming his name in ecstasy back to the furthest corners of his mind. He would not tell Sakura about his not-so little problem, Sasuke decided with finality, or anyone else for that matter. Making his predicament public would only do him more harm than good at this point. Heaving another weary sigh, perversion taking its toll on his exhausted mind, Sasuke shuffled awkwardly to the next town. It would be his only stop before he finally got back to Konohagakure, where he would refresh himself with some food and drink and maybe a loose waitress if he felt so inclined... Aw, who the hell was he kidding? He was going to go get his freak on!

* * *

After Sasuke had taken a breather and stopped at a local restaurant, he did not, in fact, get his freak on. It wasn't because there weren't any willing and able girls available- no, that _never_ seemed to be the case, much to Sasuke's chagrin, because that was one of his many curses- rather, none of those hussies caught his eye. He always managed to find something wrong with them, something that put him off despite the desire roaring through his veins. The first one had a nice body, but she was too voluptuous for his liking. The second was also attractive, but she was far too tan. The third's eyes were a tad too blue, too much like his best friend's eyes, much to his discomfort, and they just weren't green enough... The fourth didn't do it for him simply because her hair color didn't fall within the 346-350 nanometer range.

In short, none of them were Sakura nor did they begin to look anything like her. Sasuke gritted his teeth angrily at the notion. When had he become so enamored with a single girl, and Haruno Sakura of all people? Surely this was some sick joke that a higher power was playing on him. As if he didn't have enough to deal with in his already tedious life- now fate had decided to forsake him yet again by wreaking havoc on his mind with perverted thoughts of a certain kunoichi. He had only just freed himself from the responsibility of avenging his clan and now here he was, bound once again by an even more formidable adversary... Okay, maybe he was exaggerating a _little_ bit, but no one could deny that the notion was at the very least debatable. The evil of the villainous Uchiha Itachi, or the wrath of one pissed off Haruno Sakura? ...Well. Sasuke knew which situation he was better trained for, that was for sure.

Sasuke tossed and turned restlessly, sleep eluding him despite his exhaustion. As of late, his nights were spent laying wide awake with less than innocent thoughts of a certain pink-haired kunoichi unwillingly invading his mind; his basic need for sleep overridden by a lust in which he could not seem to satisfy. The last Uchiha heaved a long and irritable sigh, ashamed and annoyed at his recent lack of self restraint. Members of the Uchiha Clan did not allow their hormones to run rampant, they had the utmost control. They were, in fact, above such bodily pleasures... Yet here he was, mind plagued and body piqued. When had he become so weak, so out of control? He must be suffering from some sort of nympho-maniacal illness, some sex addict disease, Sasuke reasoned to himself as he laid there staring up at the ceiling. Perhaps it was a side effect of a jutsu cast on him from his recent battle? It all started the day after he had defeated his older brother, coincidentally...

"How typical," Sasuke snorted silently, "Itachi tortured me my whole life, and now he haunts me from beyond the grave..." In the form of barely-controllable carnal urges. Sasuke certainly hadn't expected this form of torture before. It was, in fact, the worst kind, he concluded- and more than a little disturbing that his brother of all people would be the causation of a problem with such a nature. Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that night before rolling over on his side to face the small window that this shamble of a hotel room had to offer. The moonlight fully illuminated the cramped room and the luminescence bounced off the walls in all directions, making it even more difficult for him to sleep.

Another hour or so had passed- slowly, he noted with annoyance- when Sasuke finally found himself drifting off into a light slumber. He dozed in a fragile cat nap for only a few minutes when the sudden presence of another person appeared in the hallway outside his room, absolutely obliterating his previous dormant state. _Dammit, what is it _now_? _A thief with a death wish? An assassin hoping to take out the last remaining Uchiha, perhaps? Sasuke resisted the urge to growl in exasperation and instead remained calm, making sure to control his breathing and heart rate to feign the sleep he so desperately sought previously. He opened his eyes in an attempt to steal a glance at the door only to realize nothing had changed when his eyes opened. Where had all the moonlight gone? Now the shack-sized room was drenched in black, plunged into darkness. _Just my luck._

The hinges creaked eerily as the door swung open ever so slowly. Sasuke quickly shut his eyes once more and kept his heart rate and respiration normal, not making the slightest move until he could gather more information on the identity or intentions of the intruder. Light footfalls resounded, barely making noise across the old wooden floor. When a plank creaked underneath the trespasser's weight they hesitated, as if expecting a reaction from Sasuke. He didn't dare move a muscle. _They're small in size, lighter and presumably shorter than average based on their footsteps. Their chakra signature is masked completely, meaning this person isn't a mere civilian- they're a shinobi... And, with that amount of chakra control, a more than average one. _According to Sasuke, that was all the information he needed to draw a conclusion on what to do next. He would wait until the person came within striking distance then use the kunai he kept under his pillow to slit their throat with a single swipe. That way, he didn't have to get out of bed and out from under the warm covers. He'd deal with the body in the morning, he decided, after he got some much needed rest.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and forced himself to relax as the intruder came near. When the mysterious person was at the foot of the small futon he 'slept' upon, they proceeded to kneel down onto the floor and gently tug on the blanket, ducking underneath it. Sasuke was shocked into silence, rendered speechless as well as motionless. _What the hell?! _Small, delicate hands slid up his legs deliberately- _sensually_- as the person crawled up his body. Regaining his composure, Sasuke gripped the blanket in a fist and ripped it off to reveal the trespasser smiling up at him teasingly with a come-hither gaze. Sasuke felt his jaw drop and his eyes widen in disbelief.

"S-_Sakura?_" He managed to utter in surprised tone, beyond baffled at her sudden appearance. No one knew he was on his way back to Konoha, not even the Hokage. How did Sakura, of all people, manage to find him? Better yet, why was Sakura, of all people, in his room in the middle of the night crawling into bed with him? Collecting his wits once more, Sasuke stared at her as if she was insane. "What are you-"

"Shhh..." Sakura pressed an elegant finger to his lips to keep him quiet. Sasuke's mouth shut at once, at a loss for words, and tried desperately to ignore the digit that traced the seal of his mouth. "I'm here to help you, _Sasuke-kun_." He repressed the urge to shiver pleasurably at her suggestive tone of voice, his name falling from her lips like music to his ears. This was _not_ going to end well, that much Sasuke could already tell. Whether it was because of his current condition or Sakura's hands trailing over his chest and lower abdomen deliberately, he didn't know. He was having difficulty controlling himself as it was; now she was really there in the flesh, making it even harder... _No pun intended. _

"Help me with what?" Sasuke couldn't resist asking- he had to know. Sakura leaned forward on her hands and knees until she was inches away from his face- giving him a spectacular view down her shirt, Sasuke couldn't help but notice- before he could feel her hot breath on his face. Sasuke swallowed silently, his throat suddenly parched. He watched her gleaming emerald orbs trace the lines of his abs and well toned chest, licking her lips in the most tantalizing manner all the while, until their gazes met. A mischievous gleam lit up her eye and her newly glistening pink lips twisted up in a coy smile, her low laughter echoing through out the room.

"Why, Sasuke-kun, to help you with _this_." Before he could even register what she was talking about, her hand slipped under the waistband of his pants to grip his already-throbbing length. Sasuke gasped, equal parts surprise and satisfaction, as her soft hand lightly stroked him. Sakura smirked as, one by one, her fingers wrapped around him, her thumb and middle finger barely touching from his size.

"Sakura... W-what do you think you're- _doing_?!" He nearly shouted the last word when Sakura traced his tip, smearing the drop of pre-cum around the sensitive head of his member. Sasuke clenched his teeth to suppress a groan as she pumped him slowly but he couldn't resist bucking his hips forward in an effort to gain more of that delicious friction, to increase the tempo of her movements.

"Heh... Eager, are we? Good things come to those who wait, you know. And you've been waiting for such a very, _very_ long time... Haven't you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered seductively, her sweet breath tickling his face. Sasuke didn't answer- merely shuddered under the intensity of her gaze and sighed from her ministrations.

"Sakura..." He cautioned lowly, gasping as she began to place a trail of open mouthed kisses down his bare chest. "You're playing with fire." He would only warn her once; if she didn't take him seriously then she could suffer the dire consequences, he decided. Her hand stilled in what appeared to be hesitation as she took his words into consideration but, despite his attitude, Sasuke couldn't help but hope that she wouldn't stop.

"Then allow me to fan those flames, Sasuke-kun..." He groaned openly as she resumed her onslaught on his chest, her tongue snaking out and tracing the hard lines of his muscles as she moved down lower and lower. His breath hitched as she made her way down his abdomen, placing her hot, wet kisses precariously closer to the bulge in his pants. Sakura's fingers curled around the hem of his trousers and slowly pulled them down, finally releasing his painfully hardened length, much to Sasuke's secret pleasure. She stared at his revealed member in awe, as if fascinated; the innocent expression on her face and the look of amazement in her eyes thrilled him even more, though Uchiha Sasuke would never admit to being turned on by such a depraved fetish.

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when Sakura leaned forward and placed a open mouthed kiss on the top of his penis, her moist tongue swirling over it and making Sasuke's eyes roll in the back of his head from the pleasure the motion brought. With a single lick up his shaft, from base to quivering tip, she enveloped him fully into her mouth. Sasuke hissed at the sensation of her slick surrender around his aching length, his hand entangling within the bubble-gum tresses of her shoulder-length hair. He clenched those silky locks in a fist as she bobbed up and down on his cock, rolling her tongue back and forth all the while. He wouldn't last much longer, Sasuke knew. He was already riled up without her and now that she was here 'helping' him, he would burst at any moment. As he felt the tension in his lower abdomen grow he gritted his teeth and attempted to hold on, if not for Sakura's sake then for his own pride... An unexpected moan from Sakura was his undoing. He gasped as his world spun, the intensity of his climax wreaking havoc on his senses.

"S-_Sakura...!_" Sasuke shouted, sitting straight up in bed and staring wide-eyed at the empty room before him. He blinked a few times, not quite understanding the situation, and his eyes darted around to observe his surroundings. The first rays of sunlight stretched out from the horizon, crawling across the wooden floor from the window. Aside from the faint chirping of birds in the distance, all was quiet. After a long moment of silence Sasuke sighed. _A dream... It was just a dream. _He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed, though neither were preferable.

"Hey, keep it down in there! People can't sleep with all your moaning!" Boomed a voice from the next room, and a fist pounded on the wall shared between the two. The sheer volume of the man's voice along with the silent atmosphere of the early morning guaranteed that everyone in the hotel would hear, if not the whole town. Sasuke felt a hot flush creep up the back of his neck; as if he wasn't already humiliated enough, now he had an audience to witness his shame. The Uchiha resisted the urge to yell back and instead dropped his hands in his lap, only to have them fall into a thick puddle of his own...

"God dammit!" Sasuke growled, equal parts disgust and humiliation. What was he, twelve again? For Kami's sake, he was twenty years old! Men his age shouldn't- _didn't_- behave this way! Sasuke stood sharply, gathering the sheet up into a clenched fist while being careful to avoid the sopping mess in its center, and threw it high into the air. Before the soiled sheet could drop a mere inch Sasuke had already finished the necessary hand signs, and the blanket went up in flames while in midair. A pile of ashes scattered along the wooden floor was the only thing that remained from his fit of anger, along with the smell of singed fabric in the atmosphere. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself, Sasuke slumped back down on the futon below him and ran his fingers through his messy morning hair. He rested his head in his hands with a sigh, fighting the upcoming migraine that threatened to ravage his mind.

The screeching of the smoke detector was the only warning he got, but Sasuke wasn't the least bit fazed as the sprinklers rained down upon him from the ceiling. He simply stayed in that position, unmoving, as he listened to the screams of confusion and complaints from the other rooms in the hotel as all their occupants were drenched. Sasuke was never one to look on the bright side- conversely, he was quite the pessimist- but in this situation even he had to cling to the silver lining in the dark cloud that was this morning, if only to preserve whatever sanity he had left. _At least I can skip my morning shower. _

When the sprinklers finally shut off Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a few damp paper bills and a pile of coins, dropped the money on the dresser despite the pool of water on its surface, and gathered his few things before leaping out the window- leaving behind the griping grievances and wails of discontent that echoed through out the halls of the hotel.

_That's it, _Sasuke glowered as he bounded through the trees, _I'm going to end this once and for all... Right from the source!_

* * *

Haruno Sakura heaved an irritable sigh and ran her fingers through her short, choppy hair. She had been working overtime- _again_- late into the night. A quick glance at the clock confirmed her suspicions- it was now one in the morning, long after the night shift had come in, and yet here she still was in her office going over paperwork. Though the hard work took its toll on her, Sakura believed it was for the greater good- a simple sacrifice she had to make for her village.

At least she hadn't gotten as bad as Tsunade-shishou, the pink haired woman reasoned; she had yet to turn to alcohol or gambling. Sakura had become very similar to the former Sannin (much like Naruto had become very similar to Jiraiya-sama, much to her chagrin), in personality, skills, and even the diamond-shaped Yin Seal on her forehead. The similarities were uncanny to the point that Naruto had grown his hair out into a ridiculously unruly, spiky pony tail, but Sakura kept hers short as always. The only differences were the appearances; where Tsunade-shishou was a voluptuous, blonde bombshell, Sakura was a lithe pinkette. If anyone looked most like Tsunade-shishou, it was Ino. But no one could deny that Sakura was nearly a copy of the Godaime Hokage in mind and spirit; the similarities were simply unmistakeable.

Haruno Sakura was no longer the weak twelve year old girl she had once been. She wasn't even the idealistic sixteen year old anymore. No, Haruno Sakura had long since surpassed her previous medic-nin status, and now she ran the whole Konoha Hospital as its leading doctor. While she was still a perfectly capable ninja- nothing less would be expected from the pupil of a Sannin, after all- she preferred to be in the hospital, where she belonged, now that all the wars and conflicts were over.

She rarely went out on missions anymore now that she had the hospital, which was like her home, and even less so when Naruto had become Rokudaime Hokage. Team Seven hadn't gone out on a mission together in years since her and Naruto took up their current positions, and Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai were all in ANBU. And Sasuke... Well. No one knew where he had disappeared to; there hadn't been a single trace of him as of late. Sakura really couldn't care less... Or so she had told herself.

_If I ever see him again... No, _when _I see him again, the first thing I'm going to do is punch him right in that smug face of his! Shānnarō! _Sakura's inner declared, waving an anti-Sasuke flag in her mind. She outwardly smirked, silently agreeing wholeheartedly with her alter ego. When Team Seven finally reunited Sasuke was going to get it- Sakura would see to it personally. A knock at the door broke her train of thought.

"Enter," The pink haired woman stated, smoothing out the papers on her desk. The door opened to reveal a familiar young chūnin by the name of Moegi, who just happened to be Sakura's apprentice.

"Sakura-shishou! You shouldn't be here still- it's late! Go home!" The younger girl huffed indignantly. Sakura inwardly smiled; she knew her pupil only had her well being in mind. They were quite close- maybe even as close as she had been to her own shishou. She definitely liked being on this side of the teacher-student relationship more though. Despite the warmth in her chest, Sakura's lips twisted into a frown and she cocked a brow. Moegi was like a dear little sister to her but Sakura would not allow herself to be ordered around by a chūnin, apprentice or otherwise. She didn't even have to say a word; Moegi immediately recognized the stern look on her shishou's face and realized her mistake, and dread descended upon her own features.

"G-gomennasai, Sakura-shishou! Sumimasen!" The girl sputtered, bowing profusely. Sakura wanted to laugh at the sight but instead kept her face slack, her eyes narrowed.

"Moegi-chan, have you forgotten the repercussions for speaking in such a way with me?" The chūnin looked downright horrified, much to Sakura's amusement.

"Please forgive me! I will accept whatever punishment you see fit!" Sakura raised her eye brows, calmly lacing her fingers together in front of herself with her forearms resting on her desk.

"Is that so? Well, Moegi-chan, if you insist... Come here." Sakura stood from her desk and Moegi stepped forward with her hands clasped in front of her, trembling apprehensively all the while.

"Shishou." Moegi bowed once more, respectfully. Sakura observed her silently.

"Spread your legs and bend your knees, not in a crouch position but rather in a squat position." Moegi did as she was told, no questions asked.

"Clap your hands and spread them wide." The girl hesitated, confused, but once again did as she was told. The clap echoed in the room and she awkwardly put her spread her arms out.

"Put your hands on your knees, your elbows bent and pointed outward."

"..."

"_Now_!" Sakura snapped heatedly, and Moegi quickly obeyed, swallowing nervously. What was Sakura-shishou up to? She had never been punished quite like this before... Was it a dreadful training exercise? Or would she be flogged? By the intimidating look on her shishou's face and her stiff posture, Moegi could tell she was quite angry... And when her shishou was angry, she was quite the formidable adversary. Moegi trembled in apprehension, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Stomp your feet!" Moegi shifted from foot to foot with uncertainty.

"_Harder!_" Sakura yelled at her disciple, and the girl slammed her feet down with enough force to rattle the floor.

"Now, yell 'yosh'!"

"Yosh...!"

"_Louder!_" Sakura hollered at her.

"_Yosh!_"

"I want to hear you s_cream _it!" The flustered Moegi took a deep breath before screaming out once more.

"_**YOOOSH!**_" The room became deathly quiet after her outburst. No, make that the whole hospital. If you listened really, _really_ closely, you could even hear the resounding echo in the hallways. In other words... Everyone in the entire hospital had heard her declaration- there was no doubt about it. The silence was finally broken by Sakura's laughter, the pink-haired woman painfully clutching at her sides while she convulsed uncontrollably. Moegi's face flushed deep red in humiliation as she realized she had been duped by her shishou.

"You'd be a great rikishi!" Sakura howled with laughter at the very thought of her rather modest apprentice participating in sumo.

"Shishou, how could you?" Moegi's bottom lip trembled as she pouted, and Sakura wiped the tears of merriment from her eyes.

"Ah, Moegi-chan... You're so silly!" The woman giggled, finally regaining her composure. Moegi crossed her arms and looked away, her chin held high stubbornly.

"Okay, okay, I'm going home now! You win..." Sakura grumbled with a small smile, and Moegi broke out in a grin after ditching her offended façade. The girl could never stay angry with her shishou; they both knew this.

"You better go home soon too though. Rumor has it that you have a date tomorrow with Konohamaru_-chan..._" Sakura winked at her pupil, a mischievous and knowing gleam in her eye. Moegi blushed furiously but neither confirmed nor denied the accusation.

"Oyasumi, Sakura-shishou. Or rather, ohayo." Sakura pulled on a thin, quarter sleeve black jacket over her zip-up red top, the overcoat hanging down to brush at her bare thighs, which were exposed by her form fitting black skirt. Her normal knee-high black sandals were in place, as always; her appearance did not change much from her chūnin days. The only differences were her black coat and skirt, along with the ruby red lipstick she wore and the equally scarlet diamond seal on her forehead; these changes had come with her jōnin promotion years back. To put it shortly, Haruno Sakura was quite the heart breaker as well as a bad-ass kunoichi. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"I'll see you tomorrow for training as usual, Moegi-chan. Oyasumi." Sakura opened the door for her student and flipped the light switch off, shutting her office door and locking it behind her.

* * *

Sakura was exhausted as she walked home that night, and each step forward seemed to take much more effort than what it was worth. Her eyes felt droopy and her body ached for sleep, and that was exactly what she planned to do once she got home. She would slam the door behind herself, flop down on her bed and pass out, not even bothering to change her clothes. Unfortunately for her, things did not always go according to plan... And she had a very unexpected visitor that night.

The pink-haired woman sighed wearily as she walked up the steps of her apartment, her feet feeling like they were being pulled down by the five-hundred pound weights that Lee wore daily on each leg. Sakura was on autopilot as she unlocked the door and slipped inside, nudging it shut with a bump of her hip. _Home, sweet home...! _She thought giddily as she practically danced to her bedroom. She quickly pulled off her coat, leaving her only in a flimsy red tank top and her tight black skirt. Pulling her hitai-ate off with one hand, she discarded her boots with the other and threw the shoes off in the far corner... Where they hit _something_ that made an 'oof' noise upon contact. Sakura frowned, her eyes narrowed. Walls did not 'oof' when they were hit- and neither did floors, for that matter. Someone was in her room, it seemed. She was not alone.

When Uchiha Sasuke stepped out from the dark shadows of her bedroom, Sakura was not as surprised as she thought she would have been in such a situation. He was still the same stoically handsome man that she had last seen years ago, but only this time he seemed more... Mature. He had grown taller to the point where he practically towered over Sakura and her eyes lined up with his broadly chiseled chest, which was exposed by the open white tunic he wore. His eyes were still the impenetrable shade of black, and his raven locks framed his handsome face. His pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight that came through the window.

And when he stepped forth, Sakura did the thing she had been waiting to do for so long...

"Sakura... Long time, no-" His words were abruptly cut off when Sakura's fist met his face, and he stumbled backwards until he met the wall. He gaped at her, eyes wide with shock. He felt warm blood drip down his seemingly broken nose and wiped the fluid away with the back of his sleeve absentmindedly. _Did Sakura just... Hit me in the face? _

"You... You _bastard_! What the hell do you think you're doing here? You think you can just waltz back into Konoha like you own the place? Well guess what! You've got another thing coming, _teme_!" Sakura lunged forth with her fist raised once again, and Sasuke barely managed to evade her attack by catching her wrist. He did not, however, see her leg swinging toward him at full speed, and he grunted in pain as her knee slammed directly into his ribs. He felt something crack upon impact and vaguely realized that Haruno Sakura was actually landing hits on _him_, Uchiha Sasuke. And... _Did she just call me 'teme'? _

"_Shānnarō!_" She cried as her other elbow met his jaw, and Sasuke momentarily saw stars. This was _not_ the Sakura he had left behind in Konoha eight years previous, he concluded. This was _not_ the lovesick fangirl that would cater to his every whim and throw herself at him. Well, it seemed she was still throwing herself at him, but in a whole different way entirely. This Sakura was brand new, and immensely different. The fire in her large emerald eyes, the anger and rage, took him aback. He had seen her violent side countless times on Naruto, but never towards him. This Sakura had some nerve... And he liked it.

Her short, choppy hair was a messy disarray of pink locks, a result of their tussle, and her breath came in short pants from exertion. Her cheeks were flushed beautifully, and her glistening red lips trembled slightly with each shaky breath she took. Sasuke was tired of being pushed around for the night, so he quickly switched into battle mode. This new Sakura was not one to be taken lightly- he could not underestimate her. The Sharingan flashed in the darkness but Sakura was unfazed- she merely did not meet his eyes, and instead watched his feet. She launched herself forward but Sasuke was too quick for her with his dōjutsu activated. He seized her wrists firmly and spun her around so that her back was to the wall instead, and he pinned her hands up above her head. She writhed beneath him, their bodies flushed against one anothers intimately, and Sasuke felt a familiar jolt shoot down his lower abdomen at the feeling of her squirming against him. She glared at him openly, a snarl on her painted lips. _Such rage... So beautiful. _

"Long time, no see... Sakura." He smirked, eyes dancing with amusement. Sakura felt the urge to spit at him but figured that would only anger him, which would not be a good idea given her current, rather vulnerable position. No, she had to plan her next move...

"Breaking into a woman's house in the middle of the night uninvited, huh? I see you still don't have any ethics or morals, even after all these years... Sasuke_-kun_." She sneered sarcastically. Sasuke's smirk only grew wider at her words; this Sakura had quite the mouth on her. He was liking her more and more with each passing second.

"That may be so, but you've changed quite a lot, Sakura_-chan_." The Uchiha mocked. The simple statement made her blood boil, but she kept calm. She had a plan.

"You're right- I'm not the same girl from all those years ago. I've changed drastically... In some ways more than others." She said mischievously, her voice low and seductive. Sakura looked up at him through her rose-dusted lashes and smiled coyly. By the entranced look on his face she knew she had him in the bag; but of course, no man on Earth could resist her womanly charms. Sasuke was pleasantly surprised by her boldness; her suggestive tone and change in attitude only made him want her more.

"How so?" He inquired, inching his face closer to hers. She lifted her head near his, her lids half shut and ruby lips parted. She leaned forward until her hot breath tickled his ear, and Sasuke repressed the pleasurable shudder that threatened to wrack through his body.

"...I like to play dirty." She whispered breathlessly. There was no warning as her knee slammed up against his groin, and Sasuke just barely muffled his cry of pain by biting hard on the inside of his cheek; he vaguely tasted blood in his mouth, but the notion was pushed aside by the agony radiating through out his entire being. Sasuke desperately held back the vomit that threatened to come up from the impact, if only for his pride... Or what he had left of it. _ You're not the only one that likes to play dirty, Sakura... Two can play at this game. _

Sasuke gripped her shoulder- none too gently- and spun her around so that her back was to his chest and her front was pressed tightly against the wall. His own body pinned hers down as he held both her slender wrists in a tight grasp with one of his rather large hands.

"Did you miss me?" He breathed in her ear, his voice a deep baritone that sent a shiver down the female's spine. Sakura's eyes widened at his change in demeanor and felt a flush creep up her face. Was there a possibility of the seductress herself being seduced? _As if! Sasuke can go fuck himself,_ _shānnarō! _Declared her inner vehemently, but her voice was much quieter than before...

"Because I missed you, Sakura... My beautiful, fiery ouka... How you've changed." Sasuke murmured, a smirk on his lips. He was just as surprised at his words as she was, though he was also a bit disturbed. Where had _that _come from? Since when did he miss Haruno Sakura? And did he just call her ouka? He bent down and breathed in the fresh scent of cherry blossoms that wafted off the roseate tresses of her hair, musing away deep in thought. Sakura quickly recovered from her shock and glared heatedly at the wall in front of her, pretending it was his face. How _dare _he mock her.

"Listen here, _teme_, I am not your 'ouka', or your _anything_, for that matter. And not that its any business of yours, but I've long since found someone new." The smirk was wiped clean off Sasuke's face at her words and it was his turn to be shocked speechless. There was... Someone else? Someone else that took his place in her heart, someone _better _than him? No, it could not be... Out of all the scenarios Sasuke had imagined with his and Sakura's reunion, he had never factored in the possibility of her moving on to someone new. Some other man having his hands all over _his _Sakura... The very thought sickened him.

"...Someone else?" Sasuke inquired, his voice dangerously low. Sakura hesitated at his tone and wondered if this ruse was a very wise decision... But there was no going back. Sakura was an all or nothing kind of woman- and she was all in this round.

"Yes, Sasuke, _someone else_." The pinkette enunciated clearly as if talking to a misunderstanding child. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed, that familiar feeling connected to his recent sickness swelling up inside his chest. He would not be mocked. Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders once again, his fingers digging into her pale skin almost painfully, before spinning her around once more. Sakura gasped from his rough treatment of her and was momentarily dazed.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing-" Her reprimand was cut off abruptly when his mouth descended down upon hers in a hard, ferocious kiss. Sakura's eyes widened in shock- Uchiha Sasuke was _kissing _her, for Kami's sake!- and she attempted to push him away but her struggles were fruitless. His grip was like steel around her wrists, although that analogy was quite worthless considering she could smash solid steel to bits with her chakra-ladden fists. Sakura blinked slowly... If her hands weren't currently trapped, she would have face palmed herself right then and there. _Chakra, of course...! Kami, give me a break. I've had a long day._

Sakura was just about to summon her chakra up so that she could pound the last surviving Uchiha into mush, but she was sidetracked once again by the feeling of his moist tongue brushing at the seal of her lips- begging for entrance. She was taken by surprise for the umpteenth time that night- or rather, morning- since Sasuke had walked through her door... Okay, maybe he didn't 'walk through her door' exactly, he probably had broken in through her bedroom window like some sort of stalker, but _still_.

When Sasuke pulled away he didn't miss the look of disappointment that flashed in her eyes momentarily. _'Someone else', my ass. Yeah right. _

Sasuke utilized her moment of distraction to slip his tongue past the barrier of her red lips and nearly lost all control he had right then and there. Sakura struggled still, but her attempts were halfhearted as her body reacted to his own... This did not go unnoticed by him. _Traitorous libido! _The woman glowered in her mind. As angry as she was with her former teammate, she had to admit to herself that he was a spectacular kisser. She briefly wondered what _other _things he could do with that mouth of his... _Stop right there, girl! Get a hold of yourself! _Her inner mentally slapped her, and Sakura flinched at the virtual sting. _This is Uchiha Sasuke! Traitor and missing-nin of Konoha, the guy who abandoned you and Naruto, knocked you out, and left you on a bench for Kami's sake! Ring any bells? _Her alter ego was absolutely right. Sasuke was a complete and utter bastard who didn't deserve a mere second of her precious time. But damn, was he making it difficult to resist...

As if on cue, Sasuke's free hand- that is, the one that wasn't occupied pinning down Sakura's own hands- snaked up and wrapped around her waist to hold their bodies securely to each other. His hard, lean muscle pressed against her softer curves, making her temporarily falter in her struggles. Sakura's mind began to haze over with passion, blocking out her inner until the shrill voice inside her head died down to a mere whisper of defiance. It wasn't enough to push him away, she realized. She was so tired recently, the mental exhaustion building up over the past few months finally taking its toll on her. A night of passion and pleasure might very well clear that up, and while Sakura had no problems with occasional one night stands, this would be no ordinary fling. This was Uchiha Sasuke, after all.

Willing up all her resolve, Sakura pushed him away. He looked down at her with confusion- didn't she like it?- when he saw the indecision in her eyes. _Oh Kami, she's not going to do what I think she's about to do... No love declarations, please, please, please...! _He chanted in his mind. Not that he was in any way repulsed by the idea of her affections (like he once was), but Sasuke was not looking for a relationship. Period. But if he knew anything about Haruno Sakura, it was that she would never be the kind of girl to have meaningless sex-

"Let's get some things straight before this gets too out of hand, _teme_." Sasuke cocked a brow, equal parts surprise and annoyance with the nickname that both his teammates seemed to have pinned him with. "This doesn't mean anything. Just harmless fun. Got it? So don't get any weird ideas." The Uchiha felt his eyes widen in shock, his mouth slightly agape.

"...Really?" Sakura rolled her eyes at him and sighed, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm not the same lovesick girl anymore, Sasuke. I'm a woman now. I have needs, and so do you. This is just sex with no strings attached, understand? And for future reference, I don't do repeat performances. This is now or never." Sasuke was taken aback by her bluntness. Sakura was offering him a one time deal, without any other complaints? And what was this about not doing 'repeat performances'? Sure, he wasn't looking for a serious relationship, but he had been intending on having _some _sort of arrangement with Sakura. His current condition wouldn't allow anything else... But they would discuss that later, he decided. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"So your boyfriend won't mind?" Sasuke drawled sarcastically, his trademark smirk on his face. Sakura cocked an eye brow.

"We're not completely exclusive." The Uchiha could only hope she was joking, but the notion was forgotten when Sakura pulled him down by the front of his shirt to smash their lips together again in a fierce kiss. He responded eagerly by tugging her body flush against his own, reveling in the feelings that were washing over him from a mere kiss. Kami, how he had been waiting for this. Waiting for _her_. Sasuke gently but firmly pushed her backwards until the back of her knees met the bed and she fell onto her back, and he quickly hovered over her without breaking the kiss. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down, their groins aligning, and she ground herself up on him. Sasuke shuddered as a low groan escaped his throat, his fingers traveling from her silky locks down to her face, then to her neck and shoulders. Sakura shivered in anticipation as Sasuke's hands roamed her body sensually, groping her without touching where she wanted it most. He was teasing her, she realized with mild annoyance, and Sakura wasn't going to take it.

Using her inhuman strength, the pink haired woman flipped them over so that she straddled his hips, her hands resting on his broad chest. Sasuke looked up at her, slightly surprised by her boldness, and she smirked. Yes, this was much more her style. She bent down and placed kisses along the hard lines of his jaw, deliberately avoiding his mouth despite his attempts at meeting her lips with his own, and continued to travel down his neck. His stubble lightly grazed her skin as she traveled lower, the prickling causing warmth to pool in her lower abdomen. Sasuke's hands continued to wander over her creamy skin, reveling the softness under his fingertips, and he took a breast in each hand to gently massage until she sighed, pushing herself closer into his hold. When he pinched her nipples through her shirt Sakura whimpered, and Sasuke smirked before repeating the action. Her moans and mewls echoed in the room as he continued his ministrations on her body.

The pink haired woman hooked her fingers under the hem of her tank top and pulled it up over her head, leaving her in a scarlet satin push-up bra that showed off her delicious cleavage. Sasuke slipped his hand between the warmth of her thighs and slid his fingers up until he met her moistened panties, and Sakura gasped as her hands raked down his chest. Sasuke hissed at the scratches left behind from her red-painted nails and arched up to press himself fully against her. In turn, Sakura tugged on his own shirt before he pulled it off himself, revealing his well toned chest and abs. She then proceeded to place open mouthed kisses over his pale skin, her tongue slipping out to taste him. The Uchiha growled almost inaudibly at the feeling of her mouth on him- it felt much better than the dream, he concluded- and when her hand lightly brushed the bulge in his pants he nearly lost all control.

Sasuke gripped her shoulders before pushing her back down upon the mattress and slid a knee between her thighs. A predatory gleam lit up in the obsidian depths of his eyes and Sakura felt herself writhing for more under the intensity of his gaze. Sliding her skirt down her soft legs, Sasuke devoured the sight laid down before him. A flushed Sakura, wearing only a scarlet satin lingerie set and her own equally red blush on her skin, squirmed underneath him. Her breath came in short pants, her glistening lips trembling, and her emerald eyes were darkened with an almost tangible lust. One look at the needy woman below him was Sasuke's undoing; he had to have her, _now_.

"Take it off," He demanded lowly, his gaze never straying from her own. "All of it." Sakura bit her lip to suppress the threatening moan- she would never admit it out loud, but being ordered around and dominated was a major turn on- and quickly rid herself of the last articles of clothing on her body. She watched his eyes slide down her body, preserving each inch to memory, as he subconsciously licked his lips.

"_Sasuke..._" She murmured softly, her hands at the hem of his pants. The plea remained unsaid but shone through in her eyes, and Sasuke answered it by pulling down his pants and releasing his hot, throbbing member. She didn't hesitate to stroke him, causing his body stiffened upon the tantalizing contact and his eyes to shut tightly. Sakura wordlessly guided him to her entrance- neither of them could form coherent sentences at this point anyway- and he met her lustful gaze with his own before spreading her quivering thighs wide open with his hands and slamming himself deeply inside her hot core with a hard thrust. Sakura arched her back to meet him as a cry left her throat, her nails scratching down his bare back. He continued to embed himself fully inside her, rocking his hips back and forth in a steady rhythm as unrestrained grunts left his lips. Sakura lifted her own hips up to gain more friction against her clit, bringing her closer and closer to that elusive release she so desperately sought.

"Ungh, Sasuke...! I'm gonna...! I'm gonna...! I'm gonna cu-_ahhh_!" She wailed, her body going completely taut before convulsing sporadically underneath him. He groaned openly as her inner walls clenched him tightly inside her and with a final thrust he spilled his seed within her. Neither moved away as they caught their breaths, and Sasuke rolled off her momentarily to lay on his back beside her. After a minute of comfortable silence, Sakura spoke.

"That was pretty amazing..." She admitted, a blush spreading across her features. He looked down at her and smirked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Sakura raised an eye brow in question.

"What does that mean-" He wordlessly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over until she straddled him, and her eyes widened in realization at the feeling of his hardened length pressing against her inner thigh, his trembling cock still moistened with their previous fluids. Sakura quickly recovered and inwardly she cheered in rejoice for his stamina, anticipation lighting up in her eyes. She slid herself up and down his length, earning a few muffled groans from the male below her, before she took him deep inside herself once more.

* * *

Five rounds- that's how much it took for both of them to be fully satisfied. Sakura had never before experienced a man who had such resilience, and she was delightfully surprised by his stamina. They now laid beside one another, clothes long forgotten, as Sakura curled up against him. Sasuke absentmindedly pulled up the thin sheet to cover them as he looked down upon the woman laying at his side. Sweat coated her skin, giving it a glossy sheen that was slick to the touch. He turned to her slightly and watched her regain her composure. He had left her breathless and almost overly sated, it seemed, and he felt his pride swell at this fact. Sasuke had been waiting for this for a very, very long time- had dreamed about and envisioned this moment for weeks. Now he was completely and utterly exhausted, and he would have fallen asleep right then and there if he and Sakura didn't have some issues to discuss.

"Sakura, there's something I need to tell you." The pink haired woman turned to him, observing him in question.

"What is it?"

"I have a sort of... Medical condition." Sakura looked at him curiously, her eyes narrowing in thought, before realization dawned on her. Sasuke was momentarily baffled by the look of incredulous rage on her face as she glared at him.

"...Uchiha Sasuke, if you just gave me an STD then so help me Kami, I'm going to rip off your disease-ridden dic-"

"That's not it!" Sasuke insisted, horrified by the mere thought. Sakura observed him skeptically before finally nodding, waiting for his explanation.

"Keep in mind that I'm telling you this as someone seeking medical help, so you must abide by doctor-patient confidentiality. Ever since I defeated Itachi, I've been plagued by a certain... Ailment."

"What are the symptoms? " Sakura asked professionally, despite their current, rather intimate position. She was in full medic mode now.

"Dizziness, disorientation, lack of coordination and energy... Extreme spike of libido..." He looked away from her after grumbling the last few words under his breath. Sakura noticed the slight flush on the back of his neck which indicated his discomfort and embarrassment. She smiled.

"Ah, so that was what this was all about. You broke into my house intending to sleep with me, didn't you?" Sakura teased with a smirk. Sasuke scowled when she hit the nail right on the head.

"That's just the thing though- my... _Urges..._ Couldn't be satisfied with just any girl. I know it sounds ridiculous, but it had to be you. I've been dreaming about you for the last three weeks and I just can't get you out of my mind, Sakura." As humiliating as it already was, Sasuke couldn't meet her gaze. The pink haired woman openly gaped at him and the implications of his words, but quickly disregarded it as the medic side of her once again took over.

"To be quite honest, Sasuke, I have never heard of a condition like the one you have described. Perhaps all the pent up stress over the years has finally caught up with you and this is the outlet." Yes, that would explain everything- except the fact that he seemingly couldn't be satisfied with anyone but _her_. For some inexplicable reason she was proud of this fact- the thought of sharing him with any other woman made her eyes narrow and fists clench unconsciously. It wasn't jealousy... Or so she told herself.

"Hn..." Sasuke mused quietly, considering her explanation. His mind was too muddled and tired to come up with any coherent thoughts at the moment, so he stopped trying. He turned to face the woman at his side only to find her fast asleep, a content smile on her lips. Sasuke stared at her for a long time, not thinking but rather feeling, and swiped a stray lock of pink hair out of her face by tucking it behind her ear. An uncomfortable warmth grew in his chest and he mentally slapped himself. What was he doing? He was too tired, he realized, and it was affecting his behavior. It was a good thing Sakura wasn't awake to witness his weird actions. He placed a hand on his chest where the warm spot had surfaced, as if he could simply rub it away. Strange things were happening recently, he noted. Strange things indeed.

* * *

_Three Months Later... _

Sasuke walked through the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pockets, body relaxed and conscience cleared. It had been three months since he had returned to the village, three months since his night of passion with Sakura (though they had hooked up a few more times since despite her claiming to not do 'repeat performances'), and three months since he officially faced a certain dobe and Rokudaime Hokage... Naruto had been ecstatically outraged when Sasuke went to him asking for his citizenship back.

As Hokage, the blonde had sentenced him six months of D-ranked missions and a years worth of community service. Sasuke also had to start over in rank since he had never technically been promoted any higher than genin when he had left the village, much to his humiliation... But he had welcomed this punishment with open arms; he was getting off easy, and everyone knew it.

As a friend, Naruto had literally dragged him out for a long and grueling spar that lasted a whole day and night, until they were both beaten and exhausted. An exasperated Sakura had to go search for them deep within the Forest of Death and haul both the unconscious men back to the hospital, ultimately saving them from being the appetizer of some gargantuan jungle beast. Since then, Sasuke had been carrying out his sentence without complaint. Well, verbal complaint at least. No one could stop him from cursing his current predicament in his mind.

After their first night of passion, and after the shock of his return had worn off, Sakura had continued to attempt to solve his mysterious ailment. It was gone now, only his normal libido remained (at this he was relieved- his previous monstrosity of a sexual appetite had been quite taxing), though he was still curious as to what had caused it. He didn't particularly care about figuring out what it was though, unlike Sakura whose medic side had her researching endlessly for a prognosis. Her curiosity would not be satisfied until she got the answers she sought, it seemed, though Sasuke was quite content with the fact that things had finally gone back to normal. The only difference was this odd feeling that stirred in his chest at the thought of the pink haired woman, but it wasn't that noticeable when she wasn't around. And so he walked down the streets of his hometown with his eyes shut, utterly at peace with himself.

"Uchiha-sama?" Came a meek voice from behind. Sasuke cracked an eye open and observed the young chūnin before him. It was Sakura's pupil and comrade of Naruto's own pupil, Sarutobi Konohamaru. If he remembered correctly, her name was... Moegi.

"Hn?"

"Sakura-shishou has summoned you at the hospital. She said it is of the utmost importance regarding your-" she looked around carefully before continuing, "-_condition_..." The girl whispered as she cupped her hand over her mouth to keep passerby's from seeing. Sasuke scowled and mentally rolled his eyes- he had wanted his previous _condition_, as Moegi had put it, to remain a secret between him and Sakura. At least the chūnin didn't know any of the details behind the said condition.

"Hn." He grunted again, not bothered to use actual words. With a few simple hand signs he disappeared in a cloud of smoke and rematerialized in Sakura's office. She looked up from the paperwork at her desk and pointed to the chair across from her. Sasuke took it wordlessly.

"Salacious Syndrome." Sakura merely stated. Sasuke quirked a brow at her in question.

"It's the name of your past condition- or at least it is now, since I named it myself. Your ailment is something completely new and as such I have painstakingly categorized it and eventually realized that it is indeed something that has never been seen before. Although, before I go public with the information of this new disease-" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her but she kept talking, uninterrupted, "-I need to ask a few more questions. And don't worry, I won't disclose patient identity. I only want to publish this new discovery. You have no idea what this means, Sasuke. It's new and exciting, to discover a new medical condition..." She said almost dreamily, her eyes glazed over as a content sigh escaped her lips. Sasuke felt an involuntary smirk tug at his lips at her expression- that odd feeling stirred inside his chest again, much to his irritation- and he folded his hands in front of himself.

"Ask away."

"When exactly did you start showing symptoms?"

"The day after I killed Itachi, like I told you before."

"Just making sure... And when did it end?"

"After my first night in Konoha, when we... _You know_." He scowled at her as a red flush warmed the back of his neck, and Sakura repressed the laugh that threatened to break free from her. Uchiha Sasuke, last surviving Sharingan warrior (not counting Kakashi), who was normally stoic, aloof, and blunt, could be quite shy sometimes. It was particularly endearing, Sakura thought with a smile that she hid behind her hand.

"So it ended right afterward?"

"Yes." He replied honestly as well as bluntly. The pink haired woman pondered over this for a moment before speaking again.

"I have classified Salacious Syndrome as this: a syndrome in which a kekkei genkai feels genetically threatened, thus increasing hormone production in the brain and causing the victim to experience extreme spike of libido to ultimately cause a spur in reproduction." Sasuke looked at her quizzically, confused.

"After you killed your brother, you became the last surviving Uchiha. You are the last person in existence to carry the Sharingan and a primal part of your brain realized this, thus your kekkei genkai felt threatened. As a result your sex drive increased drastically, urging you to reproduce and procreate so that the Sharingan would not die out. I can only speculate that you subconsciously recognized me as the most suitable mate, being a strong kunoichi myself." She elaborated without hesitation. The last part was not said haughtily, rather, it was a simple fact. Sasuke nodded in understanding... Yes, everything made sense now. But there was one thing that still confused him.

"How did I suddenly get rid of this syndrome?" Sakura stared at him silently for a moment before sighing.

"Well, Sasuke, that's the other reason I called you down here... You see, I'm pregnant." You could hear a pin drop from the smothering silence in the room.

"I... What?" Sasuke asked, wondering if he misheard.

"You heard me- I'm pregnant. You aren't experiencing the syndrome anymore because your Sharingan no longer feels threatened since you have an heir. Look Sasuke, I know this probably wasn't the way you imagined reviving your clan, so I understand if you feel uncomfortable or angry." Sasuke was silent for a moment in shock, his mouth slightly agape as he stared off into nothingness. Sakura smirked- his reaction was priceless, despite the gravity of the situation at hand. What Sakura didn't know was that inside Sasuke the odd stirrings he felt deep within his chest for the last three months suddenly exploded, the feeling radiating through out his entire body. He was having a child... He was having a child with _Sakura_. Something about that fact struck a chord in him, and he suddenly understood why he had been subconsciously longing for her. He wanted her to be the mother of his child all along, he just didn't recognize it. Sasuke felt like he couldn't have made a better choice.

"Sakura?" The pink haired woman looked up curiously.

"Yes?"

"...Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" Sakura stared at him for a moment as if he was joking before busting out into a series of giggles. Sasuke frowned, wondering if he had done something wrong- it was the first time he had ever asked someone out on a date, and he was extremely uncomfortable- and he scowled considerably. Sakura clenched her sides as she laughed but sobered up when she saw the expression on his face.

"Yes, Sasuke, I'd _love_ to go out to dinner with you tonight." She finally said between bouts of merriment. Sakura reached forward and took his hand on the desk and he pulled her forward from her chair to sit in his lap. His chin rested atop her head and he shut his eyes with a small sigh. Sasuke smiled at the joyful woman before him who just so happened to be carrying his child. That feeling still stirred in his chest again and he embraced it. He really liked Sakura, he then realized. He wanted her, not only sexually, but as his own woman. He wanted to see her laugh everyday, wanted to raise children with her, and everything else in between... It wasn't love yet but it would be someday, they both somehow knew.

Perhaps people would find it odd that they had only just started dating when they already had a child on the way. Rumors would spread, undoubtedly. But even though it wasn't a particularly conventional relationship, they weren't particularly conventional people to begin with... And Uchiha Sasuke was nothing but absolutely content with this.

* * *

A/N: You can pretty much guess what happens after this: after several hilarious misadventures and extremely awkward dates, Sasuke and Sakura end up together as a couple (before or after their child is born, it's up to your imagination). They won't be a perfect happy (married, presumably) couple, obviously, but it works for them!

I've been working on this one-shot for weeks! I hope you enjoyed it. I've had this plot line stuck in my head for a long time, and I've finally finished it. I tried to write a humorous story for once. Was it funny? Did you laugh? I hope so! If you think I'm decent at writing humor then review and tell me so, and I'll be sure to write some more in the future! If not then I'm sticking to angsty romances, LOL. Review and make me a happy author! ;D Sayonara~!

* * *

Japanese vocabulary:

Kami: god

Gomennasai: I'm (so) sorry

Gomen: sorry

Sumimasen: I'm sorry/excuse me

Rikishi: sumo wrestler

Shishou: master (as in teacher)

Oyasumi: good night

Ohayo: good morning

Ouka: another way to say cherry blossom


End file.
